


Steel Flowers

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by the FFXV Kink MemeIris is an Amicitia. She knows what she must do. Somnophilia dub-con, Gladio/Iris





	

Iris was an Amicitia, first and foremost. Maybe she was a woman, maybe she was a daemon hunter, maybe she was still too naive to understand exactly what she was doing... but none of that mattered. Amicitia blood was pure steel.

But Iris could never be a Shield. Some would assume that it had something to do with her status as a woman, but it wasn’t the truth. It was that she was the second-born. The Shield could only be the first-born. Iris wasn’t sure if it was something in the magic or the connection between the Crystal and her family, but she had been taught that the first-born of the Shield would always be the Shield. They were promised to the King.

It didn’t matter that Gladio was her brother. 

A Shield was forged in burning fire, and Iris was willing to burn anything.

She was an Amicitia.

Iris swept aside the sweat on her forehead as she slipped the door open. It was perpetually hot in Lestallum; it was the only thing that had kept everyone warm after the sun had faded. Still, she felt sticky and warm. She wanted a bath, to sink into the coolness of its embrace. 

But not tonight. Not now.

Iris looked to her brother, at the line worried across his forehead. It was a constant presence since Noctis had gone into the Crystal. Now that Noctis was back, Iris knew that it wouldn’t be long.

She wasn’t stupid. Going back to Insomnia? It was a suicide mission and Gladio would di—

"Don’t think about it,” Iris whispered as she closed the door behind her. 

There was only the slight hint of light from the window, but it was enough to show her the outline of Gladio on his bed. He was naked, the only thing hiding his body was the thin, threadbare sheet to hide him. 

Iris couldn’t deny that her brother was handsome. His thick black hair and strong, muscled arms. When she was a little girl she told everyone that one day she was going to marry Gladio. They had taken her words as any little girl’s adoration for her big brother.

They didn’t get it, though. They never would. 

Of course Iris had experimented, but there wasn’t a lot of time for romance between slaying daemons. She had taken hunters as lovers, even managing a rather wild night of passion between herself, Cor Leonis, and Aranea Highwind, but… 

Nothing compared to this. 

Iris felt the folds between her legs, pushing up the hem of her nightgown. The strap kept falling down her shoulder, but she did not bother to adjust it. Even as her breast was exposed to the air, she allowed it to harden. 

Gladio couldn’t see her. It was alright.

“Gladdy?” Iris whispered, hesitantly. 

He didn’t move.

“Gladdy?” she repeated, her voice stronger and a little louder. “Are you awake?”

Nothing. Just the soft sound of his breath. Gladio had always been a deep sleeper. 

Iris stepped forward and gently pulled at the sheet, watching the light from outside the window glide across his skin. He was beautiful. He was perfect. A perfect Shield.

Iris looked at his thick cock, softly resting against the bush of hair. She could see a scar running across his public bone and couldn’t help but to reach out and touch it. Gladio didn’t so much as shudder at her touch, though she did notice that his cock jerked slightly. 

Good. 

Iris allowed her fingers to glide down to her brother’s cock, enjoying the feeling of the soft, slippery skin against her callouses. Allowing her mind to turn off and to follow the calling of her body, Iris kneeled onto the mattress. It creaked under her weight, but Gladio didn’t move.

It felt almost dirty to do it when Gladio was sleeping, but she knew he would never do this. He would never touch her like this.

She was an Amicitia. She took what she wanted. She took what she needed.

Iris leaned down and pressed her lips against the petal-soft tip of Gladio’s cock, letting her tongue slip out from between her lips. She hesitantly took just the tip into her mouth; when he got hard, Iris knew he would be big. He was big everywhere else, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. 

Still, even not completely hard it was hard to take it all in her mouth. She hated that she was so small in comparison to him.

Iris hoped that she could take him… take all of him. 

Her body reacted when Gladio’s cock shuddered and hardened. There was a feeling inside her belly that told her to stop, but she couldn’t. The rest of her body was receptive to this; her nipples were hardening and she allowed herself to remove her fingers from Gladio and slip to the hem of her nightgown again. She lifted the edge up and slid a finger inside of herself, feeling how wet she was. 

Gladio grunted but Iris didn’t slow her mouth, trying to take down as much as she could without choking. She wasn’t able to manage much before having to stop, pulling her finger from her body. 

“Gladdy,” Iris whispered again. He didn’t respond, though Iris could see his hands were gently grabbing at the sheets below him. She could see that his legs seemed a little cold, so so she carefully crawled on top of him, putting one leg on either side. She pulled up the sheet to cover them. 

It almost reminded her of when they were younger and Gladio would build her forts made out of sheets. Dad would laugh and let them have free reign of the living room, tying the blankets to light fixtures and putting corners under furniture.

She tossed the sheet above her head and felt the gentle breeze as it floated down onto her head.

It could have been another time. 

But it wasn’t Insomnia, it wasn’t home. 

Iris looked at the scars across his chest, the family eagle spread across his chest and down his arms. He looked so peaceful. 

Iris swallowed as she felt Gladio’s cock gently brush against her. Even asleep, Gladio’s body knew what to do. 

Her body knew what to do, too. She felt herself slide down to accept Gladio inside of her. An unbridled sigh escaped from her lips as he pushed inside of her ever-so gently. She knew that he was too big and without her help he wouldn’t be able to fit inside on his own, so Iris pulled herself up and reached backward, grabbing the base of his cock. She slowly sat down on him, taking in each inch by inch. 

It hurt just a little, but Iris smiled as she watched Gladio’s face relax even further and his hands tighten. She would have given anything to have his hands around her tiny waist, but she wasn’t going to be greedy. 

Once she felt him inside her, filling her, stretching her, Iris gently moved. At first had to rest both her hands on his chest to push herself up and down, building up a slow, steady rhythm. When she realized that it affected his breathing, Iris carefully adjusted herself so that she could lean forward, resting her hands at the sides of his face.

He was so perfect. That strong brow, the jaw, the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes. Iris leaned down and rested her nose against his hair, taking in a deep breath.

After a moment, Iris picked up the pace. She could feel him inside of her and she didn’t stop herself from moaning as her rubbed against that little place inside of her. She felt her pussy tighten as she ground her hips down, not caring how loud she was. 

The longer she laid on top of him, pushing herself up and down, the more Gladio seemed to become aware. Perhaps he thought it was a dream, because Iris couldn’t help but let out a half-moan and cry as Gladio’s body finally reacted to hers. His eyes were closed, though his eyelids were rapidly moving, and Iris hoped that he was dreaming of her… 

When Gladio grabbed her waist, letting his dull fingernails drag against her scarred skin, it was like answering a prayer. 

Even asleep Gladio was an amazing lover. His body began to thrust and Iris allowed his hands and his hips to guide her.

Gladio’s eyelids fluttered and Iris whimpered as he drilled into her in a way the she had never felt before. She could feel her body falling into that feeling, like floating, and it was impossible for her to stop herself. 

When Gladio opened his eyes Iris allowed her orgasm to rip through her. Her body convulsed around Gladio and she felt him seize against her, his cock filling her with his come. She could feel her orgasm milking him, pulling as much of him into her.

He was groggy and Iris could see the panic beginning to settle across the fine lines of his face. 

“Iri—“

“Shhhh,” Iris whispered, slamming her eyes shut for a moment, trying to allow herself to ride out the last of their orgasms. Gladio was always a heavy sleeper. “It’s a dream, it’s just a dream.”

He was still inside her.

“ _Hughh_?” Gladio’s breath was sharp against her face, but Iris didn’t allow him to pull out of her. Not yet, not yet.

“Close your eyes, hush,” Iris leaned forward and kissed his forehead, trying to control her breathing. “Close your eyes, Gladdy. Sleep.” 

She could see that his mind was trying to fight against the call of sleep, to figure out what was real or fantasy. But, thankfully, weariness won.

After his breathing calmed and Gladio had fallen back into the sweet embrace of sleep, Iris slowly pulled Gladio from her. She felt his cum leak out, but she tried to tighten her legs to keep as much inside as she could.

She tried her best to clean up when she could, though she was sure Gladio would realize in the morning that he had a wet dream…. or if he would realize that he had been awake, that what had happened was real.

When the morning came, though the sun did not rise, Iris was careful to make herself presentable before heading downstairs. The Hunter’s house was not as lively as it usually was, and Iris was pleased to see that the only ones awake were Talcott and her boys.

Something stung in the back of her eyes as she looked at Ignis at the stove, cooking their rations. Prompto was showing Noctis a few pictures, and Gladio—

Her voice caught in her throat when she looked at Gladio.

He smiled warmly at her and pulled out the chair next to him, patting it with his hand. 

“You okay, kiddo?” 

Iris fought the urge to launch herself into his arms, to sit on his lap like she did when she was a little girl and cry about how it wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

He didn’t remember…

Instead, Iris nodded. She tried to force a smile across her face, and she wondered how easy it was for her brother to know it was fake.

“Of course I am.”

She held his hand through breakfast and no one would give them a second glance. But like all good things she knew it would come to an end when Ignis gave a little cough and Noctis shuffled his feet. Prompto was busying himself with packing up the last of their camping gear and Gladio….

Iris wrapped herself around him, trying to take in every bit of warmth from his skin. She wanted to imprint his body into hers, to remember everything. Every scar, every burn, every feather. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes as he picked her up and held her close. 

No one gave them a second glance, though Iris did feel Gladio’s hand rest at the junction of her waist as he slowly placed her back down onto the ground. She buried her face into his chest and she could feel his thumbs slide forward. They gently pressed against her belly, a strong but delicate touch.

“We’re Amicitias,” Gladio whispered against her hair. “We’re steel. We’re Shields.” His thumbs massaged into her stomach, so gentle. “We do what we need to do.”

It was a hello and a goodbye.


End file.
